


Sick Day

by bigboysucc420



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboysucc420/pseuds/bigboysucc420
Summary: Mercy has a sick day, and it's up to Genji to make sure she gets the rest she needs.





	

Footsteps echoed and filled the hallways of the deathly silent Overwatch facility. Today was a day just like any other, with most of the agents gone, out on an important assignment. Most, excluding one Genji Shimada, of whom the footsteps had belonged to. He was heading towards the medical bay, which for him was an almost routine trip, judging by his “ _close”_ relationship with the head doctor. Sure enough, he eventually made his way to his destination. His metallic hand reached out, knocking twice upon the sliding steel door. He pulled his hand back and stood, waiting patiently.

“Come in,” was the response he received after some silence. He happily obliged, pressing the holographic blue button, causing the door to shoot upwards with a hiss. The ninja stepped inside, his surroundings familiar to him. Although, the doctor was not in plain sight, he noted. He scanned the room and-

“Ah… _achoo!”_

His head turned to the source. Which, was of course, Angela Ziegler herself. She sat at her computer, typing away, occasionally pausing to scribble something upon one of the many papers strewn across her desk.

“Angela…?”

She sniffled, and looked at him.

“Ah, Genji! What a pleasant surpri… ah… _achoo!_ ” She sniffled once more, as he gently sauntered across the room.

“You are sick.” She looked up at him and gave a sheepish smile.

“Yes, I… I suppose I am. Though, it is hardly an issue.” He tilted his head, and took a good, long, look at her. She was dressed very casually; a tank top, sweats and socks. Her hair was suspended in a messy ponytail. Bags were visible under her ocean blue eyes, and her nose was ever so slightly red. In his opinion, she was much overdue for rest. He folded his arms.

“How long have you been awake?” She shifted slightly and folded her hands together.

“Well… all night.”

“Angela, you need rest. You said yourself, you are sick. Working all night will not make you feel better.”

“I am fine, Genji. This is nothing, really! I can’t just take a break for a tiny cold.” He sighed as his arms fell down to his sides.

“You can finish your work later. Besides, I am… worried, about you,” he admitted sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his head. At this, she sighed ever so gently, taking his free hand into her two.

“Please, I am fine. Believe me, okay?” She gave him a warm smile, rubbing her thumbs across the back of his palm. He was a little surprised by the gesture, but appreciated it nonetheless.

“Still… you need to rest. And I will not take no for an answer.”

“What do yo- eek!” was all she could say before Genji’s strong arms lifted her up out of her chair and against him, bridal style. “G-Genji! Put me down!” she protested. He responded with a soft laugh, as he turned toward the entrance to her bedroom.

“I cannot do that. If I did, you would run back to your desk, and I cannot have that.” She was blushing, hard, and it wasn’t just from the sickness. The feeling of him carrying her as he walked made her feel something deep in her stomach, although it soothed her as well. She wasn’t sure she ever wanted to be let go. However, he soon arrived at her bedside. Gently she was placed upon it, with his hands moving to lovingly drape her favorite blanket upon her, nice and snug. Feeling content, he sat upon the edge of the bed close to her. “There,” he said, “this is much more comfortable than a stiff office chair.”

“You are too kind to me. But, really… I should be-“

“Resting. And I am making sure you do that.” All she could do was sigh, and accept her defeat. He continued. “You work yourself much too hard. You of all people deserve a break, and I will make sure you do not forget that.” She simply gazed at him, a grateful smile appearing on her face. He always knew how to make her feel special. She felt deep down that, she didn’t deserve to be graced with such a kind soul.

“Well… I suppose that I _can_ take a quick rest… but, just a quick one. Will you promise to wake me up in say… an hour?” He folded his arms.

“I make no such obligations.” She pouted, and said “hmph.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll just sleep, then.” He stood as she finished.

“Sleep well, Angela.” Turning to leave, he was interrupted by her protests.

“Wait… will you… stay here, with me?” she said, hoping he didn’t notice the blush on her cheeks. He was surprised, but regardless, he did.

“Of course. Anything you want.” Once again, he took his place upon the side of her bed, and she smiled. His continued presence brought her peace and warmth she could never explain. That, combined with her exhaustion, caused her to easily drift off to a deep, deep sleep. Soon after, Genji removed his visor, and slowly, calmly, planted a gentle kiss upon the forehead of her sleeping form. Time passed, and eventually, he too succumbed to sleep, curling up beside her sleeping form.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the team of agents finally returned to the base, late at night. Everyone was content to head straight to their beds and hit the hay; except for Ana Amari, who needed to talk to Angela over concerns with her biotic rifle. She tread the familiar path to the med bay, stepped inside and found it was… empty. It was very late, so she wasn’t too surprised. But, she knew Angela had a habit of working late. She pondered where the doctor may be as she moved to the entrance of her bedroom, wondering if she had went to sleep. To the old soldier’s surprise, she had; and she wasn’t alone. Angela slept soundly, and beside her was Genji, who her arms were gently wrapped around. Ana smiled to herself, and promptly stepped out, giving them privacy. No sooner than she was outside did Jack appear.

“Hey, is Angela awake? I needed to-“

“Not now, Jack. She’s resting. Come with me.” She turned and headed down the hallway, and Jack, after sighing, followed her.


End file.
